Captain Jedi
by AEStarWars
Summary: Star Wars and F-Zero Crossover. Little knowledge of F-Zero is required to read. Five years have passed since Mace Windu exterminated the Sith and bought peace. Republic Engineers have built a remote with the capability to travel realms, Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano have been assigned to test the remote. This leads to many unexpected things, like an... old friend.
1. Chapter 1: Travel to the other Realm

Chapter 1

 **This might be a really unorthodox story, but please read it anyway, especially if you've watched at least the Star Wars Prequels and have played (or watched gameplay videos) of the story mode of F-Zero GX.**

 **This story takes place five years after Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith and the exact same amount of time after F-Zero GX, making the year 14 BBY in the Star Wars Universe and making the Year 2573 CE in the F-Zero Universe.**

 **Now, let the story begin!**

 **A/N _21/6/2015_ : Hello! I made changes to this chapter, as said in Chapter 8! The next chapters will also contain changes, this chapter contains a few more words in paragraphs mostly. There were also grammar corrections. I also added a scene of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka while they were in the portal.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood on the grassy ground of the room of a Thousand Fountains in the Jedi Temple. Indeed, there were a thousand fountains in the Jedi Temple, Master Yoda claimed that he personally counted how many fountains there were in this room by hand back when he was about 400 years old, and the answer was exactly one thousand.

Five Years had passed, five years since the Clone War ended and Jedi Master Mace Windu made a stunning victory by killing the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who had been found to be the former and late Chancellor Palpatine.

That day hadn't been happy at all for the Jedi, who were guardians of the Republic and the rivals of the Sith. Since, the entire Republic's hero, a man who had been titled the 'Hero with No Fear', due to his noble acts during the Clone War, became lost from the face of the Galaxy.

That now-lost man's name was Anakin Skywalker. That man had been a beacon of light in the dark galaxy that time, he was the one who ultimately told Mace Windu that Palpatine was the Sith Lord plotting to take over the Galaxy. For that act did many Jedi believe that he was the Chosen One, for being the one who ultimately told the Jedi who killed the Sith once and for all.

Obi-Wan was one of them, always did he have faith for Anakin, even when it didn't seem so. He always had this brotherly connection to the Jedi Knight, even before the Clone War when Obi-Wan trained Anakin in the ways of the Jedi as a Padawan.

Maybe in another life, Anakin was his brother, who knows?

Obi-Wan's musings about his lost friend was broken when a female voice called out "Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan immediately recognised the voice, and so he asked "Yes Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka smiled from behind Obi-Wan, as the man turned to see the 21 year old. Ahsoka had orange skin, as was normal for her species, she was a Tongruta. She lacked hair, on her head being montrals and three lekku. Coloured blue and white. She had face markings on her face, as every other tongruta.

As always for the past five years since she returned to the Jedi Order shortly after the Clone War, she was wearing revealing brown Jedi Robes, which was what Anakin liked on Ahsoka, except when other guys looked at her the wrong way. Honestly, Obi-Wan didn't know why Anakin had liked it in the first place.

Unless… his suspicions were correct about Anakin having slight romantic feelings for Ahsoka, but he didn't worry on that. His focus was now on Ahsoka.

"The Council summoned us" Ahsoka told Obi-Wan, who raised an eyebrow in curiosity. The Council were composed of twelve Jedi Masters, the entire Council led the Jedi Order, and Obi-Wan was one of the twelve, and it was something important if he wasn't called into the Council Meeting, since Obi-Wan was just a 'Junior' Council Member.

"Well, best not keep them waiting" Obi-Wan replied, half-joking. Ahsoka snickered a bit

The two headed towards the Council Chambers silently. Many things have changed since the Clone War, particularly within the Republic Senate than of the Jedi, they had to after the war had finished.

Sure, some policies have changed within the Jedi after the War, especially the policy regarding what Jedi did with children that have the potential to become Jedi (They now made it mandatory, not optional, to have parent's consent before taking the child, and if they did not get permission, the Jedi asked again to the child when they were eleven), but the Republic's main infrastructure was completely changed.

The Republic was still a Democracy, since that's what the Republic started with, a simple, honest idea of democracy reigning bright. But along with the Chancellor, a leader of the Senate, there was a Head of State, a person who would see to it that the Chancellor and the Vice-Chancellor were both honest and would see into most affairs to see if they were also honest.

For precaution, the Senate decided that a new Head of State, if needed, would be elected separately from the Chancellor's election, if that's also needed, to prevent any corruption.

The amount of debating during Senate Sessions have also been minimised, that if one debate goes for more than a recommended time based on the situation being debated, the Head of State, Vice Chancellor and Chancellor would be allowed to take action based on what had already been debated.

The current Chancellor was Bail Organa from Alderaan, the current Vice-Chancellor was Mon Mothma, and the current Head of State was, Obi-Wan's friend, Padmé Amidala from Naboo.

While Bail Organa and Mon Mothma lived normal lives… for former Senators who now lead the Senate, Padmé Amidala was considered the most extraordinary person in the Senate, not just for all she did in the Senate, but what she did outside the Senate.

Padmé Amidala's real name was Padmé Naberrie-Skywalker, she was Anakin's wife, and not just a wife, Jedi were and still are not allowed to have attachments, that counted marriage, Anakin and Padmé married in secret. It had been found right after the Clone War, when Padmé gave birth to her two kids, Luke Skywalker and Leia Naberrie.

Padmé first told Obi-Wan the truth when the Jedi Master found out that she was pregnant with Anakin's children. They both told Ahsoka when she returned to the Jedi Order. Ultimately, one year after the Clone War ended, Padmé revealed it to the Holonet along with Obi-Wan.

So, all of the Jedi and Senate knew of Anakin's marriage, and it was an ongoing debate in the Jedi Council if Anakin Skywalker should be expelled from the Order for breaking one of the tenets of the Jedi Code, the Code of honour for a Jedi.

Ahsoka Tano, that was her full name, had been very devastated when she heard that her Master, now former Master, had gone suddenly missing from the face of the galaxy, and so swore that she'd train one of his children in the ways of the Jedi if they wanted to. No matter what. It was what she could do for the man she cared most about.

Obi-Wan looked left to see a set of stairs that led to two huge, grey doors. The Council Chambers. Obi-Wan went forward, kind of nervous, Ahsoka enthusiastically followed him, partially hopping up the stairs.

Ever since Anakin became lost, Ahsoka craved missions, to get away from the feeling of loss she had, despite her concealing of her emotions. To say that Obi-Wan felt bad for Ahsoka was an understatement.

Obi-Wan was greeted by stoic faces of the Jedi Master, the Council Members all looked at the two Jedi standing on the centre of the Chamber.

"Master Kenobi, Knight Tano" Obi-Wan smiled at the use of Ahsoka's title, she had earned knighthood the exact moment she returned to the Jedi Order.  
"To go on a mission, you are" The croaked voice of the diminutive and green Master Yoda told them, Ahsoka practically beamed at the mention of a mission, Obi-Wan would have nodded his head if he wasn't in such a formal presence, this was too much.

"So, you heard of the Project?" Mace Windu, a dark-skinned bald Jedi Master asked them, in a serious tone

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka nodded affirmatively, they both knew the 'the Project'. It was the name given to a project the Senate had approved about a year before. The end result was supposed to be a machine that allowed people to travel through other dimensions, if rumours stated correct.

"Good. Republic engineers have completed the Project, the rumours were true, the end result was supposed to be a machine that allowed to travel dimensions" Obi-Wan wondered how any engineer was able to complete a mechanical feat such as that, but didn't for long as Windu continued "The Senate had opted to use two Jedi as test subjects. We picked you two, two of our most important Jedi. At the reason that you two are best at taking notes of your surroundings, so you two might be able to gather knowledge of other realms before the Senate decides whether to release the technology to the general public based on what the other Realms are like."

"I am honoured you think that of us. And I would be especially honoured to take this mission" Obi-Wan formally announced

"Yeah. It's better than a diplomatic mission" Ahsoka huffed, intending to not be heard, but unfortunately for her, everyone around her did, Obi-Wan glared at Ahsoka. The entire Council stifled laughs

"Well, it's true" Jedi Master Shaak Ti shrugged casually

"Agree, I do" Yoda calmly added

Windu looked at everyone, as the entire Council silenced and became serious once again, The Jedi Master then cleared his throat, and looked at the two people standing at the middle of the chamber.

"Though, the machine can't travel dimensions just yet, due to technology constraints. But, as the engineers were making the machine, the scientists behind it found something… peculiar" Windu paused, rubbing his chin

"Peculiar?" Obi-Wan asked, then clarified "As in…"

"Realms… each dimension has it's separate Realms, imagine a packet of jellybeans, the jellybeans are in one packet, but they're all separate. The Dimension is the packet while the realms are the jellybeans" Pantoran Master Panto Chi, who was inducted into the Council only one year before, clarified.

Master Chi was friends with the one known as 'The Jedi Waywarder', a Jedi Knight who had an innate ability to view other time periods and dimensions, thus leading to Chi's knowledge of other dimensions. Obi-Wan suspected Chi was involved with the project, or maybe Adenan Kornen, the one who was the 'Jedi Waywarder'. That'd kinda make sense.

"Yes. As Master Chi emphasised, the machine can travel other realms. Realms have been separate from the start, but you can travel through each, with this" Mace stretched his arm, showing that on his palm, he held a black remote. "This is a Realm Remote, the direct result of the research and experimentation done by engineers and scientists for the Republic, for the past year."

"Take that machine you will. Your mission, starts it does, right now" Yoda instructed Obi-Wan

"No 'you are dismissed'?" Ahsoka asked, a half-smile tugging at her lips

"No. You are travelling to another Realm using a remote on my hand, why would you need to go anywhere outside this room?" Windu joked back, also smiling, an act done rarely by the serious Master.

"Right." Ahsoka almost blushed, as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand.

Obi-Wan came forward and took the black, curved remote from Windu's hand. Obi-Wan felt as if this remote was made for him… but that was impossible, this was just a prototype, or at least, he thought it was. The curved remote had one round, red button, a screen and an analog stick.

The screen displayed the words 'Realm 1'

"Well, here goes nothing", Obi-Wan nervously spoke, as he used his thumb and pulled the analog stick right. The screen now displayed 'Realm 2'. Obi-Wan then lifted his finger from the analog stick, nervousness filled his consciousness, as he bit the bottom of his lip. He pressed the round button softly, as all of his surroundings darkened.

The remote shot out a blue flash of light, which hit right at the big Council Chamber window, and started going round and round. Another light with a darker blue shade connected with the bright blue light, as both started swirling with each other. After doing that for a moment, the two lights expanded quickly and became a portal.

"Let's go Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka enthusiastically exclaimed, as she ran into the portal and disappeared

"Ahsoka wait!" Obi-Wan warned, as he ran to the portal and disappeared too.

Seeing that the Realm Remote had gone into the portal, it closed, and the darkened surrounding lightened again. Some of the Council members smiled, knowing that it worked.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both saw lights everywhere, swirling, as they switched between both realms and time periods. They both heard random voices from different times in both realms.

 _"The Winner is, Captain Falcon!"_

 _"Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear!"_

The chants were mostly of people Obi-Wan guessed to be famous, even if he did know them, they were famous. These people were: Anakin Skywalker, himself, Ahsoka, and few people named Jody Summer, Captain Falcon and Samurai Goroh.

That was the last thing he thought, before blackness took over. Ahsoka had the same effect on herself, falling into unconsciousness. The portal opened, and dropped the two in another place, a place familiar to many

Later on, in another realm, Ahsoka woke up, groaning. She sat up and looked around. She saw Master Kenobi trying to open his eyes desperately. She saw that she was sitting on concrete, this alley she was on, was similar to an alley on Coruscant. She wondered if the Realm Remote actually worked.

Obi-Wan groaned, as he sat up, he ran his hands through his auburn hair, as he immediately looked right, seeing Ahsoka with his piercing gaze.

"Ahsoka, you shouldn't have just run off like that." Obi-Wan chided, sternly

"Sorry. I just wanted to get to the mission" Ahsoka honestly told Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan was about to make another stern comment, but then decided against it, instead, he said "Let's go explore this Realm"

Ahsoka smiled, as they both stood up, slowly because of their tiredness from the initial journey. Obi-Wan put one foot in front of the other, as he started walking out of the alley. They both prepared for anything they would see.

First, they regained their bearings, by stretching their arms and legs and attempting to walk forward slowly, when they finally did regain their bearings, Obi-Wan sighed in nervousness and began to walk forward, hoping they didn't see anything too bad.

Obi-Wan gaped when they finally got out of the alley, he saw no speeders on the sky, but the city looked advanced in it's own way, there were these transports, that slightly hovered over the ground on metal roads. The traffic signals and signs were all holographic.

A huge sign displayed 'Welcome to Mute City', with a picture of a man eerily looking like Anakin, beside another man wearing a red helmet, an eye mask and blue attire with a yellow shoulder pad.

"Whoah… would you look at this place!" Ahsoka gasped in childlike wonder

"It's called… Mute City… I think" Obi-Wan clicked his tongue, testing the name on his lips

"Let's go explore!" Ahsoka eagerly exclaimed, Obi-Wan smiled, at seeing Ahsoka happy.

Obi-Wan walked forward, with Ahsoka following, this 'Mute City' was unique for sure. The locals were all different to each other, they might see someone rich and formal, or a casual person who had average money. This city was different, but same to Coruscant.

 **Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! The next chapter will take place one hour after this one, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan will have explored a part of the city.**

 **This story will use the F-Zero Continuity used for the original F-Zero, F-Zero X, F-Zero GX and F-Zero Maximum Velocity, so don't expect F-Zero Falcon Densetsu characters like Ryu Suzaku (Rick Wheeler) and Lucy Liberty.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Chapter 2

 **Since the home-console continuity of F-Zero is very, very vague compared to the portable-console continuity, there will be references to the portable-console continuity in this story, like the Falcon House, a coffee house run by a bartender named Bart Lemming.**

 **In my story, the Falcon House will be a restaurant where racers go to hang out when not in Dolcab's Restaurant in the outskirts of Port Town.**

 **A/N _21/6/2016_ : I made some really important changes in this chapter, Captain Falcon no longer works at the Falcon House, despite named after him, I learned that Falcon's only source of income is Bounty Hunting and Racing in F-Zero GX. Learn more underneath. This chapter also contains the usual grammar checks and very minor word changes.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi had explored one quarter of Mute City, and now, he and his fellow Jedi, Ahsoka Tano, were entering a very lawful restaurant called Falcon House.

The alien species in this realm were very different and fewer in numbers than their own Realm, Ahsoka had started to call this realm the 'F-Zero Realm', since everything in this realm revolved around F-Zero races.

"I told you Don Genie! I only smuggle cargo, not living people!" A voice roared once Obi-Wan entered, startling everyone, even the bartender, who Obi-Wan didn't recognise at all, but then, he recognised one customer at the bar to be Captain Falcon. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the man who had roared, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka couldn't get a good look at his face. The fat man who the man had previously spoken to seemed unfeeling.

The other man quickly stood up, turned around and left so quickly, that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had a hard time seeing his face, Obi-Wan scrunched his face up in confusion, because the man's Force presence was shielded, unlike everyone else, this indicated that the man was Force-Sensitive.

"You new here?" Falcon asked from his chair, glancing at Obi-Wan while picking up the cup of coffee the man who just left was drinking from.

"Yes" Obi-Wan answered, calmly, as everyone continued what they were doing

"Sit over here." Falcon motioned the two to sit at two seats past Don Genie, the fat man who was roared at. Falcon turned to him and warned "Don't provoke my friend, one day, if you tell him to smuggle your slaves, he might yell it out like now in a place with a lot of police from the Galaxy Federation" Falcon then sneered, "Not that I don't want that to happen though."

"You picked the exact wrong day to come here, y'know, today was the finish of the Sonic Oval race." Falcon noted, glancing at Obi-Wan, the Jedi Master realised that Falcon was talking about F-Zero.

"Apparently we have." Obi-Wan replied, glancing at Falcon, who was drinking… something from his cup as everyone started to go back to their businesses, Don Genie started to leave, glancing at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka

"So. What do you guys want?" The bartender cut into the conversation, while cleaning a cup, glancing at Ahsoka, noting in his mind that he had never seen an alien species like Ahsoka

"What's on the menu?" Obi-Wan asked back, Ahsoka nodded her head, there was a menu just overhead, she saw it

"Coffee mainly, but I also serve juice and tea." The bartender answered, looking up briefly at the overhead menu

"Cappuccino" Ahsoka ordered calmly, the man went to whip up that exact order, he briefly glanced at Ahsoka, taking in her looks before starting to make the coffee into specifications he was sure Ahsoka would like, not that he knew her.

Ahsoka briefly glanced at the bartender making the coffee, he put some creamer in the plastic cup, and then put the glass on the bar table, he then slid the cup to Ahsoka, who caught it.

"Thanks" Ahsoka thanked, and then tasted the coffee. It was very good.

"Special recipe based on who you are. That's the principle of this bar, your cappuccino is half-sweet with a bit of zest, and a bitter side to it since you look like you lost someone important to you" the bartender clarified  
"I did." Ahsoka stayed silent until she finished her coffee. She quickly stood up once she did, Obi-Wan stood along her.

"Goodbye, and come back to the Falcon House when the racers didn't finish a Mute City race!" Falcon half-joked, waving in the process, making both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan smile in humour.

"Okay then. See ya" Ahsoka waved at Falcon, as the two left.

Both went out of the Falcon House, Ahsoka was satisfied with the coffee, and made a mental note to herself to come to this realm more often. Mute City was a lot better than Coruscant when it came to lawfulness and the people's satisfaction.

"Is it really the coffee?" Obi-Wan suddenly asked, smiling at Ahsoka being cheerful again

"Yes. The bartender makes the coffee in a way that made me happy, it was the exact type of coffee I like, and I never knew it." Ahsoka honestly confessed, Obi-Wan's smile broadened, maybe they could have fun without… you know who.

Don Genie smiled from the bush he was hiding in. He was holding a baton, the one that was used by policemen more than 500 years before, starting at the previous millennium, during the Victorian Era, it was called. Now, the Galaxy Federation just used their own custom-made blasters.

He planned to make this obvious newbies his slaves. The auburn man looked like he was from… Bianca Village, judging by his looks and accent. The other woman, he didn't know where she came from or her species. But he knew worth when he saw it.

Slavery had been banned since the 19th Century, but it spanned along the years, and the concept had gotten more popular than the human trafficking by the end of the 21st Century, it had continued underground until now, the 26th Century.

Even so, the Galaxy Federation marked that crime 'nonexistent', and thus, there were no attempts to track out slavery since they thought that it was nonexistent. Fools. If only they knew.

In the 26th Century, slavery had only been practiced by Don Genie, though another person, Samurai Goroh, pushed the limits of what can be considered not slavery.

Genie's musings ended when he heard footsteps, he peeked out of the bush to see his targets. The auburn man and the alien he could not decipher.

Genie could only hear mutters of what they were saying. It was better he didn't know. When he saw the two walk just right of the bush. He pounced up and hit the human's head first. The alien glared at Genie dangerously.

Ahsoka couldn't believe it! How could she have not sensed it! The fat guy she saw just took Master Kenobi unconscious! She frowned, as she clenched her fist, no point in killing anyone here.

Genie's reflexes were fast enough for him to quickly bonk Ahsoka's head hard enough that her vision clouded, as she fell unconscious, not before mumbling, "Master". The Tongruta hit the sidewalk with a hard 'Thump!'

Genie smiled widely and evilly, as he came out of the bush and saw his two newest slaves knocked out. It was too easy! He now needed to take them to Port Town without being spotted.

Two of his robots came up behind him, they formerly belonged to Black Shadow before he died for mysterious reasons in a Mute City race, so they were coloured black. When Genie wasn't racing or slaving, he was the head of the universal traders, so Port Town was his best bet to hide.

"What can we do for you sir?" One robot asked, saluting

"Haul these two back to my hideout in Port Town" Genie ordered, making sure only that robot heard him.

The robots went to do their jobs, Genie smiled, as he went to said hideout in Port Town, he wanted to see what was going to happen next.

He needed a sidekick for next week's team F-Zero Mute City: Twist Road race. But then, that was the only reason he needed slaves for now.

 **The reason it was Don Genie that kidnaps and try to enslave Obi-Wan and Ahsoka is because I see him as the type to do it. For characters whose personalities and characters aren't fleshed out in F-Zero GX, I'll base their personalities off the Falcon Densetsu anime. And Don Genie in Falcon Densetsu is a villain that works for Black Shadow.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dealings with a Trader

Chapter 3

 **A/N _21/6/2016_ : I changed the classes of the Orange Eagle, Ahsoka's vehicle (They'r now, not B A C, that should make it more even to other F-Zero vehicles), other than that, this chapter contains the grammar checks and minor word changes**

Ahsoka was exposed to the dirty cell environment when she woke up.

She looked down, to see that she was wearing the same clothes, to her relief, but there was a golden chain and golden collar on her neck. She looked right to see her friend and Master's Master who was now unconscious, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She sighed in relief, at least she was not alone. But, she was a bit scared, wondering what was going to happen next.

Fear, that she wasn't in her own universe, Anger, at wondering who took her.

But her anger suddenly translated to other things that angered her. Oh how angry she was! At the Jedi, for not trusting her former Master, who ultimately got lost, at the two of her supposed friends, both of whom betrayed her in two very different ways, and finally at whomever kidnapped her right now!

She knew that the Jedi didn't fear or anger. But she couldn't help it. Not for almost six years!

A cloaked man, who was walking down the streets of Mute City suddenly looked up and towards the direction of Port Town. He then shrugged and continued carrying the groceries, attempting to ignore a feeling he got, something that happened in Port Town.

Obi-Wan's consciousness returned, but he didn't open his eyes. He felt Ahsoka's anger, at many things. He was concerned, he knew Ahsoka kept some emotions, but he didn't know that it was that… fiery.

He snapped his eyes open and looked right to where Ahsoka was. She was frowning, thinking. Obi-Wan concluded that Ahsoka was too deep in her thoughts to notice him waking up. He touched his neck, but only to feel cold metal instead of warm skin.

He looked down to realise that he had a silver chain and collar on his neck.

"Ah… Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan breathed, trying to get his voice back, Ahsoka snapped out of whatever state she was in and snapped her head toward Obi-Wan, and smiled when she saw him awake.

"Master." Ahsoka greeted, a bit cheerfully, though tired.

"Ahsoka, are you okay? I sensed your anger" Obi-Wan widened his eyes in concern, but before the answer could come, the plasma cell gates deactivated and one Don Genie came in, with a couple of robots armed with staffs.

Ahsoka glared at Genie, though she didn't know that if he was responsible or not. Genie laughed, as Obi-Wan glanced at Ahsoka for a moment, then at Genie like he was insane.

"Welcome to my place" Genie bowed in mock-respect

"You did this?" Ahsoka growled, frowning deeper

"Oh yes. Don't worry, I only bought you here to be my slaves" Genie cackled

Obi-Wan hid all his emotions with his traditional Jedi Mask, a metaphorical mask all Jedi made to hid their emotions, he then confidently replied"Whatever you do, you won't break us."

"I wasn't going to 'break' you two!" Genie laughed once again, he then continued "To beat a team, you need a team." Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both rose their eyebrows in confusion of the phrase, as Genie continued, "I don't need normal slaves, I already have them! I was planning a partnership at worst. The best F-Zero pilots always work together with other racers, the only exception being Falcon until five years ago when he began working with that newbie who suddenly became an even better pilot than Falcon. I need a slave, or a partner that can work an F-Zero machine."

"That's your motive?" Obi-Wan asked, now utterly confused

"I already have normal slaves already. To win an entire F-Zero Grand Prix is to get 1 million credits, credits I need." Ahsoka frowned _'More like want'_ , she thought bitterly, Anakin had told her about these people. Genie then asked "Which one of you can pilot?" Obi-Wan and Ahsoka decided not to comment, their faces showed defiance. So Genie added "I'll let the other go if one of you says you can"

Ahsoka thought about it, she wasn't important, and she only lived for missions these days, she wouldn't really be a slave, but she wouldn't be free either. But that was a Jedi's life, and she disliked the Jedi for abandoning her Master.

But Obi-Wan, he was in the Council, the Galaxy needed him, while Ahsoka was just the Council's slave, metaphorically, anyway, slavery was illegal in the Republic, she did missions to the whim and got no recognition for it. She was just the underling in the galaxy. She suddenly made the choice, she could pilot anyway.

"I can then" Ahsoka suddenly burst out, standing up all she could until the chain tugged at her.

"Ahsoka" Obi-Wan whispered, not wanting her to

"You can?" Genie asked, Ahsoka knew that Genie was just trying to make her nervous, but she was perfectly determined

"I will. I can pilot, my Mas… teacher taught me how to pilot, and it's a thing I've been doing since I was a child." Ahsoka clarified, Genie smiled, evilly, his plan was working so far…

"Guards, take these two to my showroom!" The two robots immediately set off to do their tasks, releasing the two by their chains and pushing them forward, following Genie.

Genie opened a door, as the robots pushed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka into the room Genie entered in. There were many F-Zero machines, all the same shade, off-white, there were big machines, small machines and they all had a different shape. There were displays in front of the vehicles, showing the stats in of the vehicle behind the display.

"So… why are these all off-white?" Ahsoka asked, curiosity peaking at her, she would be able to see the mechanics of the main transports of this universe.

"Pick a vehicle!" Genie exclaimed, making Ahsoka sigh, she remembered that she was not free now.

Ahsoka looked around. She didn't know what to pick, she knew the advantages of a strong vehicle, but she liked speed. She noticed that the vehicles consisted of three classes, the Body Class, Boost Class and finally, the Grip Class. The bigger vehicles were heavier and each vehicle had it's own measure of acceleration, based on the line graphs drawn.

She decided to tap into the Force. She closed her eyes and purged all her feelings, though this universe lacked the Force, she could feel it for some reason she did not know. The warmth of the light soothed her.

She then focused on the question _"Which machine should I pick"_ , she focused on that question and her connection to the Force, nothing else. She learnt it from Master Obi-Wan.

The Force told her to walk forward, and she complied, her feet rising and falling, the Force instructed her to walk at different directions, Obi-Wan, the robots and Genie walked behind, though only Obi-Wan knew that Ahsoka had her eyes closed. Ahsoka then turned left and the Force told her to stop.

She opened her eyes to see a machine, it was off-white, it was not big, it had a small, spread appearance, like a eagle with it's wings stretched, flying across the sky. She saw the stats. It's acceleration was good, it was at the middle point of speed and acceleration, which was good for her. The body class was D, she didn't really mind how strongly held the vehicle was, the boost class was A, that was good since she cared about speed, and the grip class was C, she did not mind how easy it was to control the thing.

"This one!" Ahsoka exclaimed, pointing at the vehicle she chose.

"That one's a good choice, not advised for novices, but good enough for an intermediate." Genie remarked, partially impressed, he was closer to his plans from working, he then asked, since for all he knew, the alien could be the pilot of a star cruiser, there were different types of pilots, despite all vehicles had similar if not same controls, "Do you fly F-Zero machines?"

Ahsoka flatly answered, "No."

"Then, you will be learning from me, and if you manage to not keep up, you will be punished." Genie threatened, then he became calmer and ordered "Give your vehicle a colour, and a name based from that colour now."

Ahsoka thought for a while, until she settled with a colour, "Orange." She addressed aloud, then she chose the name immediately "I'll settle with the Orange Eagle."

 **Ahsoka's got an F-Zero machine. I obviously don't know much about partnership deals nor slavery, let alone the middle solution to it, so I tried to do the best I could with what I knew. Hopefully it's good. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mute City - Serial Gaps

Chapter 4

 **Well, this is the chapter where you'll see an F-Zero race! I just want to get to the main point.**

 **A/N _21/6/2016_ : This chapter contained some OOC moments for some of the characters, so I changed that a bit. I also found out that Don Genie is a very talented racer, and that Grip didn't affect the ability to win (Maybe it was my skills in F-Zero back then, when I couldn't handle anything under a 'B', but now, I can drive the Blood Hawk with an E level grip and still win). This chapter also contains the usual grammar and word changes.**

Ahsoka woke up in her Orange Eagle, it was now coloured orange, and the cockpit was closed. She nodded her head groggily, as she remembered the big race that was going to happen, the Serial Gaps circuit.

It had been one week since she and Obi-Wan had been kidnapped. True to Genie's condition, Obi-Wan had been freed, but he chose to stay for Ahsoka, but Genie had promised, that if Obi-Wan revealed his slaves to the anyone, his life would forfeit.

"Are you awake yet?" Genie sternly asked, his voice was muffled by the Orange Eagle's window, which Ahsoka immediately opened after hearing his voice.

"Yes." Ahsoka answered, tone neutral.

"The race begins at 12:00 pm." Genie noted, Ahsoka glanced at her watch, and saw that she had two hours to prepare, it was 10:00 pm. "Be there!", he ordered

"I'll be there, don't worry the kriff out of yourself" Ahsoka sniped, Genie immediately left, and closed the door, Ahsoka sighed.

F-Zero racing was harder than she thought, mostly due to Genie being not fair in the races. But due to her enhanced reflexes and use of the Force, she was able to modify her machine to suit her needs, the stats were the same, but the way the machine handled was different.

But, she still didn't mind anything, she knew that he would let Obi-Wan go, and plus, even with Don Genie trying to almost kill her, it was fun, most of the time.

Ahsoka had watched, or been forced to watch, videos of previous Grand Prix, mostly F-Zero X, which was the second-generation F-Zero racing after a seven year hiatus due to a very big racing accident, the Horrific Grand Finale.

Ahsoka learned that this was the eighth-year F-Zero X Grand Prix. She checked the G-Diffuser system, a gadget in the vehicle which reduced gravitational forces, thus making it safer to drive on the fast vehicles, and it also allows anti-gravitational driving.

Time had passed as Ahsoka quickly worked through and scanned her vehicle completely. She hopped on and closed the cockpit window, she then put the car key on the keyhole and flicked it like a lever so it's side was facing Ahsoka, she saw a red button, which she pressed.

The G-Diffuser hummed, and the jets whooshed, as the vehicle lifted itself and the orange wings extended.

Seeing that the machine worked, she turned off the machine. It quickly lowered itself down, and the key ejected itself, which Ahsoka caught with her left hand. She smiled, she now needed to actually race.

Right then, Genie stood, with Obi-Wan behind him. Ahsoka briefly smiled at Obi-Wan, who smiled back, Genie frowned, as Ahsoka's smile faded. Genie walked two steps towards Ahsoka, as she hopped off her vehicle.

"Get on, and drive to the transport just to the left of this corridor" Genie ordered

"I will." Ahsoka obeyed, getting on the Orange Eagle, the garage door next to the doors Genie entered from slid up, opening itself, as Ahsoka started the vehicle once again, and driving to the specified transport.

Genie had already put his vehicle, the Fat Shark, in it. Ahsoka parked the Orange Eagle next to the Fat Shark. Ahsoka smiled, as the transport started moving the exact second Genie and Obi-Wan set foot in it.

The ride took a few hours, but they got there, Genie had registered the both of them earlier, and they were both on the race, Ahsoka was on 12th place while Genie was at 11th place at the start. There were 30 possible places.

Ahsoka and Genie were on their vehicles, Ahsoka made a nervous smile, she was ready, but nervous for the race. She wondered what kind of opponents would she be facing. She looked at the audience, and spread her senses to the audience, she sensed Obi-Wan in the crowd, who gave her reassurance through their bond.

The announcer started filing through the names, with a caption on them. Ahsoka didn't pay much attention to it, but Obi-Wan did. The announcer already had went through races like Dr. Stewart, Pico and Samurai Goroh.

"The Trader, Don Genie!", was announced, everyone cheered at that, at the exact same amount as previously, "The newbie, Ahsoka Tano!", everyone loved newbies at the race, so the cheering increased, all the fans were interested at knowing whether this one was good or not. Obi-Wan briefly clapped, few more names were announced, as two names came that he recognised, "The Bounty Hunter, Captain Falcon!", everyone went wild at that

Obi-Wan hummed in recognition, "So, he's a Bounty Hunter."

"The Knight, Anakin Skywalker!" The announcer exclaimed, Obi-Wan gasped in shock, as the world went dull around him.

He could still hear the cheering, which had increased, but Anakin? The one who had been lost for the last five years, was here? In another Realm?

Obi-Wan suddenly had many questions, as he looked at a cheering woman next to him, wearing a hat with a picture of Captain Falcon.

"Excuse me, miss?" Obi-Wan tapped the shoulder of the woman, who stopped cheering and looked at Obi-Wan

"Yes?" She politely asked

"Am I hearing wrong or did they say Anakin Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asked, just to make sure

"Yeah! Mr. Skywalker's like… the coolest racer in the entire universe!" The woman continued cheering along with the audience, leaving a confused Obi-Wan.

The cheering was continued for a bit, as a very calm Ahsoka noticed that her announcer screen had changed to the announcer himself, and not saying the names of the racers, that meant the race was going to start.

Her nervousness grew tenfold when the announcer said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, start your engines!"

Ahsoka did the gesture she's been doing for the past few weeks, turning the key and pressing the button. She did that, and her engine activated and her vehicle floated in unison with the others.

It was a while until screens floated in front of the racers… "3… 2… 1… Go!" The announcer shouted, as the racers started to accelerate, very fast.

The race had begun, and Obi-Wan was not surprised, when Anakin, who was in 30th place, had zoomed past half the racers already. He was a good pilot, and piloting alone without any complaints was something Anakin always wanted, Obi-Wan somehow knew that Anakin was having fun, despite their bond being muted for some reason.

Obi-Wan's musings ended as he heard the announcer, music started to play on the speakers as the racers raced in apparent tempo to it.

"Don Genie is gradually coming ahead of the other racers! With Ahsoka Tano behind him!" the crowd cheered, Obi-Wan smiled, as the announcer continued, "As always, Anakin Skywalker and Captain Falcon are brushing past the other racers with no effort!"

The racers couldn't hear the announcers, it would break their concentration if they did that, but they had the capability to connect to other racers with private lines requested at the beginning of the race, Ahsoka and Genie had one to connect to each other.

"Keep up! We need to beat Falcon!" Genie's voice barked at Ahsoka.

"Okay, Okay!" Ahsoka exclaimed back, as she began to speed ahead of Genie.

The announcer widened his eyes, at this race, which was very different from the others, Lap 2 started as Samurai Goroh went past the line first.

"The racers now have Boost Power." The announcer stated, Ahsoka had trained for this, she pressed a pedal next to the acceleration pedal, the boost pedal.

Ahsoka's vehicle raised speed, as the flames on the back of her vehicle expanded, Anakin followed closely behind, and none knew of each other's identities.

In his vehicle, the Sky Lion, Anakin nodded his head, noting that the racer in front of him, he didn't remember her name, yes, he did get her gender, she was good. Though not as good at him. He had activated his limiter, so his machine didn't go at too much speed, for now. He stayed behind the Orange Eagle, scanning her skills.

The racers went through a corner, Anakin and Falcon were now placed second and third, just before Ahsoka, who had gotten first. Genie was struggling to stay fourth, as many racers tried to take his place, as the racers in front of him were using strategies that made advantage of using his cornering ability, an E, against their competitors, by forcing him to drift many times, which slowed the speed of the vehicle by a lot, due to the bad grip.

Genie decided to do something, Skywalker and Falcon were packed closely together, he could easily make them crash. So he pressed his boost pedal, increasing his speed by a lot.

Warning flared in the Force, as Anakin sensed someone trying to ram both him and Falcon, so he activated the private line between him and Falcon.

"Falcon! Behind you!" Anakin warned shriekingly, as he quickly swerved left, Falcon swerved right, as Genie shot past them.

"Thanks, I could have crashed, but now, we need to catch up!" Falcon noted

"I have a plan, just stay behind Genie for now and try to stay one place behind me." Anakin ordered, as Falcon did that.

Obi-Wan had sensed the warning, and was relieved that Anakin had swerved at the right time with his vehicle… the Sky Lion. But Anakin didn't try to regain the place he had, and Obi-Wan knew that meant something.

"Amazing, Don Genie is in the top three!" The announcer exclaimed, as they all wondered how Falcon was going to beat him, except Obi-Wan, he wondered how Anakin would beat him, well, he didn't mind as long as either Ahsoka or Anakin won. He had faith in both of them and their piloting abilities.

Ahsoka was in first place. This was not something she expected, and she was not resting, she needed to keep this place, or punishment was imminent, and from her former Master, Anakin's stories, that was something she didn't want.

"We've got it easy today, I am in second place" Genie boasted, his voice reached the Orange Eagle through the connection in their vehicles. Ahsoka wondered, why Genie did enslave her if it was that easy.

The four went through the small tunnel, and the third lap began, and the music that was playing changed to a similar music, but a lot faster. Anakin half-smiled, it was time he executed his plan.

"Falcon, go ahead of me and try to beat Genie." Anakin ordered, Falcon widened his eyes in happiness.

"I get you now!" Falcon realised Anakin's plan, as he went ahead, and pressed the boost pedal, twice.

His vehicle spun, as everyone gasped, it was a lucky shot, as Falcon's machine, the Blue Falcon, hit the Fat Shark, which swerved out of control, though the vehicle which received the attack was grounded by it's strong body and heavy weight, but it's bad grip made it slow down a lot while trying to recover, Falcon and Anakin sped ahead.

Anakin turned off his limiter, and the vehicle went at it's full potential, he had based the Sky Lion off his old pod, despite it's shape and structure was similar to a N-1 Starfighter, except sky blue, hence the name Sky Lion. So it's acceleration was very quick, though not as quick as Stewart's Golden Fox, which had acceleration in mind when it was first built. This acceleration was slightly slower than the Blue Falcon's

Anakin and Falcon both boosted ahead, so they were in tie, right beside each of Ahsoka's sides.

Genie tried to find a way to get past. He didn't want to kill a slave that was doing so good. Skywalker and Falcon were making this impossible! In anger, he boosted again, wasting his energy, so it went to the red level of the bar, Anakin sensed him trying to ram into him, he did a spin attack, and Genie's vehicle was pushed back.

Because of the lack of energy, Genie's vehicle could not boost anymore, and he was stuck at 4th place, which Ahsoka was trying to get back to 1st place, but the two pilots were making this impossible!

She realised that she had fallen into a trap, the two racers beside her had been toying with her, a toy to be played with until broken.

The Sky Lion boosted, so did the Blue Falcon, leaving the Orange Eagle in 3rd place, as the Sky Lion went to the finish line.

"Finish! Anakin Skywalker wins!" The announcer exclaimed, as the results showed up on an overhead screen.

Anakin was 1st, Falcon was 2nd, Ahsoka was 3rd, Goroh was 4th and Genie was 5th.

"The medals will be presented in 10 minutes, races Anakin Skywalker, Captain Falcon and Ahsoka Tano are to stay, in order to get their trophies." The announcer calmly said, as the vehicles parked at the locations where the machines would start, except on the placings they finished on, most machines that is, because four machines had crashed in-race.

All the racers got out of their vehicles, as the break started, the immediate moment Ahsoka had stepped off her vehicle, she was grabbed the the collar of her racer's outfit and pulled outside the road, to the side of where the audience watched.

And immediate pain jolted through her, as she was slapped by a big hand, Genie, unfortunately.

"You let two racers pass you! And you let them crash me!" Genie hissed at Ahsoka.

"It is not her fault Genie! Let her go!" Anakin shouted from behind Genie.

"Anakin Skywalker. Falcon's partner!" Genie exclaimed, Ahsoka suddenly experienced shock, as Genie let go of her arm, and she dropped to the floor, Genie turned around to face the angry 28 year old.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka whispered, surprised at his appearance.

"Genie, so you just had to grab a slave yourself when I didn't? Is this what you wanted me to do? Give you a slave that can beat me?" Anakin asked, then he continued, "I would never do actions to my own demise!"

"The strong rules over the weak! It's the rules of nature." Genie argued, Anakin frowned further.

"No one is weak, inside everyone is true strength, people like you are weak, as you try to break the people's strength inside them to make yourself feel better." Anakin explained, Genie rolled his eyes, as Anakin put himself on the grip of the force, as his left arm shot out and made Genie float, Anakin then slowly made the motion of clutching it into a fist.

Ahsoka widened her eyes, as she saw her former Master use the dark move, Force choke, Genie clutched his neck, as invisible fingers pricked on his neck, suddenly, he was let go, as he dropped to the floor, and Anakin walked over to him.

"I can kill you as easily as Deathborn. Lucky he died just before I arrived." Anakin threatened, Genie didn't believe that Skywalker was as powerful as Deathborn, but the rich man did believe that the Anakin Skywalker was very powerful in his own right, "Your new slave is now in my custody, go before I change my mind of letting you live."

Genie quickly picked himself up and ran, in fear of his own life. The reason he tried to hire Anakin to capture a slave was because of his intimidating air, and he didn't want to get on the man's bad side.

Anakin stopped looking at Genie, then turned around saying, "Don't worry, I won't hurt…" he then looked at Ahsoka, and gasped, Ahsoka's eyes widened at seeing Anakin for the first time in almost six years, his eyes widened in shock as he whispered, "Ahsoka?"

"Master." Ahsoka stated, as Anakin got her to stand up.

"I… It's… been… a while" Anakin stuttered.

"Yes. It has. It's good to…" Ahsoka ran towards Anakin, and did something he didn't expect, she hugged him, she then cried, "It's good to see you again."

"Ahsoka… don't cry…" Anakin tried to calm her down, as he softly held her tighter to him, it felt good.

"But… it's been hard without you, when I returned to the Jedi Order and found that you were gone… it was very hard for me, I searched for you every mission I was sent to." Ahsoka sighed, leaning her face against Anakin's chest as she tried to calm her emotions.

"And now, I'm here! Sorry for making you emotional, Snips." Anakin joked, Ahsoka giggled at that.

"Hey, Anakin! They're giving the medals out now!" The two heard a voice, Anakin turned and stepped a bit to the right to see his best friend, Captain Falcon.

"Yeah sure, oh… Falcon." Anakin called, Falcon stopped, and turned

"Yes?" He asked, curious on why Anakin called

"Meet Ahsoka Tano, my old pupil… from the other realm, and the pilot of the Orange Eagle." Anakin introduced as Ahsoka smiled, forgetting about her show of emotion earlier.

"Oh, so you're that pilot. You were pretty good for a first-timer, I can see where you got that skill, if you are Anakin's pupil." Falcon praised, winking, as the three walked beside each other, to the place where the trophies were handed out.

Anakin stood on a floating platform that said '1', Falcon stood on a platform that floated a bit lower than Anakin's, it said '2', and finally, Ahsoka stood on the lowest-flying platform that said '3'. There was cheering, as Ahsoka got handed the bronze cup, she held it on her shoulder with her two hands. It was small, there was cheering.

Then Falcon was handed the silver cup, the cheering increased, as he held it up to his face level with one hand. The cheering increased even more, as Anakin finally got handed over the gold cup, he raised it as high as he could, the moonlight was caught on the gold cup, making it shine.

Ahsoka smiled, as she glanced briefly at Anakin, all was good. She had her former Master back, and she was free, despite she had no problem being a slave, but that was before she found him.

She saw Obi-Wan in the crowd, cheering for both Anakin and Ahsoka. Now, all was good, and she hoped it stayed that way for a long time.

 **Well, that was the chapter itself! I hope I've detailed the race good enough. Anyway, this is far from the end of the fanfiction, it will be short. The next chapter will be when Obi-Wan and Anakin meet again in person. May the Force be with you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Falcon's Find

Chapter 5

 **Sorry if I made you guys wait for so long, I had lost the USB device which contained all my documents for a few weeks, now I will update as quickly as possible! Sorry for the wait!**

 **I had also promised that Anakin will meet Obi-Wan once again in this chapter, but I decided to do a time skip, Anakin will have already met Obi-Wan, both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had set up in Anakin's house with Ahsoka's F-Zero vehicle, the Orange Eagle.**

 **A/N _22/6/2016_ : The changes I made with this chapter are some phrasing changes and making other things more detailed mostly, but the chapter is still the same.**

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were walking around the sidewalks of the futuristic Mute City. The atmosphere was still darkened, due to the pollution. It had even a week since the entire event with Don Genie, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan had to get a new identity for his stay in Mute City, so he'd be able to answer questions that might come about his origins without anyone being becoming suspicious, as Anakin kept the Realm Travelling thing a secret, the only resident of the F-Zero Realm that knew this was Captain Falcon.

Also with the fact that Obi-Wan was not wearing a mask, like Super Arrow and Captain Falcon did. Obi-Wan refused to wear such thing, as a Jedi, he needs to wear robes strictly.

Obi-Wan was Obi-Wan Kenobi-Jinn, Anakin's half-brother. Apparently, in the F-Zero universe, no one knew of the Force, except for a select few who called it a different name and knew very different things of it than the Jedi and the Sith, just like how some called the Force 'Ashla', and used it in a different way.

So, because no one knew about the Force, and because of the advanced security systems in the 26th Century, Anakin was forced to name a father, Anakin had no father, literally, but he chose the man who was a father-figure, Qui-Gon Jinn.

So Anakin had been Anakin Skywalker-Jinn, though people preferred to call him 'Anakin Skywalker', Anakin had gotten away with it, saying that 'Skywalker' was his mother's maiden name.

"Here we are, the Outskirts of Mute City." Anakin suddenly stated, as he stopped walking. Obi-Wan looked around to see buildings that looked very ancient, and plant life that the Jedi Master didn't see in the other parts of Mute City.

"The Outskirts?" Obi-Wan asked, confused on why Anakin bought him here

"Kinda like the under levels back on Coruscant, the darker place where former BS Group members now hang around, telling the next generation of their 'great adventures'" Anakin bit out the last two words with sarcasm.

"BS Group?" Obi-Wan asked again, he wasn't as familiar to the F-Zero Universe as Anakin was.

"Black Shadow Group, owned by the late racer Black Shadow, who worked for Deathborn, both of whom were indirectly killed by Captain Falcon." Anakin recalled, using information from what he learnt from other racers, he had arrived a month after those events occured. The two Jedi then walked forward once again, going to the buildings.

Obi-Wan followed Anakin, who walked around a concrete road, something that hasn't been since F1 racing had been cancelled back in the 22nd Century and replaced with F-Max, which itself was cancelled in the 24th Century, but 200 years after, F-Zero was created in 2555.

Anakin frowned, as he touched the wooden doors of a building. The Former Jedi Knight and Bounty Hunter said nothing as he entered through those wooden doors with Obi-Wan behind him.

"Well look at this! Anakin Skywalker once again!" A man's voice exclaimed immediately after Anakin and Obi-Wan were seen, both men glanced at who said that, a shady-looking scientist with a black coloured lab coat.

"Yup, it is me! Taking a break from strenuous racing." Anakin dramatically replied, as the scientist walked towards Anakin. The Jedi walked towards the scientist, as Anakin suddenly shouted, "Logan! It's been a while!"

"It has." The Scientist that had been walking towards them replied, Obi-Wan guessed that was Logan.

A bit away from Anakin, Obi-Wan and Logan, a very thin-faced and tall, bearded bystander smiled evilly, he was assigned there to track down Anakin Skywalker, which he succeeded at. He picked up his phone and dialled the number of his hirer.

A few low-volume beeps, and then static, the man smiled as the call was received.

"Samurai Goroh, I found Anakin Skywalker. He is in the outskirts of Mute City. Should I capture him?" The man spoke into his phone

 _"No. My band of thieves shall do that. You were being followed all this way, and they were waiting for you to contact, I shall need you no more. You can come to Port Town and collect your pay."_ The voice of Goroh calmly sounded through this phone.

Unaware was Goroh, that someone had been monitoring on that call, Captain Falcon quickly cut the frequency that he'd been using to track that call. He had to thank Anakin for building that machine.

Falcon rose a bit from his hiding place in, behind a few boxes, to see Don Genie and Samurai Goroh plotting together. You see, Falcon was a Bounty Hunter outside of races, all the time outside of races he spends with either Anakin or his bounty.

This time, he was doing this in his own accord, since at the last race on Lightning, which neither Anakin nor Ahsoka participated in due to them having dinner at a restaurant in Port Town (A high-class restaurant, unlike Dolcab's, which was run by Dr. Clash and was the primary hangout-bar for racers), Samurai Goroh and Don Genie were working together to win, something that Falcon knew was suspicious at best.

So he had followed them both to Port Town. Now, he was here, inside a warehouse that had been thought to be abandoned, but there was a lot of work going on in here.

Falcon raised his eyebrow under his mask, as he noticed all of Goroh's men and a few BS Robots along with the two negotiating. He wondered what could possibly be that big.

"Anakin Skywalker shall be captured… but what of Falcon?" Genie asked, curious of the outcome of all of this, Falcon resisted the urge to gasp at the revelation of him being involved in this.

"Falcon shall be found, and they both will not interfere with our plans!" Goroh raised both of his arms slightly, Falcon wondered what the 'plans' were.

"Then in that case, we just need to go to the negotiations table with the terms for our… prisoners." Genie cackled evilly, as they got prepared to execute the plan.

Falcon wondered who the 'prisoner' was, but he knew it was nothing good. He snuck out from behind the boxes, to another set of boxes lying around. He made sure that no one saw him as he made his way to the prison chambers.

He knew where it was, as he was actually born in Port Town, back then, he was just a curious child who put his nose in places where he wasn't supposed to. It payed off, since Falcon knew the ins and outs of all the warehouses in Port Town.

Falcon opened the gates of a ventilation shaft and jumped up the pipes, before closing the gates. He crawled through the ventilation shaft, which was a bit tight for his bulky frame and helmet, but he was managing to… just barely…

The Bounty-Hunter activated a life-form scanner built into his helmet by Anakin. It activated a frequency that the Republic used to find lost Jedi Generals or high-ranking Clone Troopers that got lost in battle, back in the Clone War.

Anakin was sure that the Clone War had ended shortly after he was transported to the F-Zero Universe, as he had revealed the identity of the one who caused the war just before he got transported, they had both figured that out once Falcon managed to break Anakin free of the manipulations that had ensnared the man.

Falcon actually felt sorry for his friend, at the fact that he was manipulated since age 9. No one deserved that.

His helmet picked up thirteen isolated lifeforms, in the prison area, two outside, eleven inside a cell. Falcon knew it, two guards and nine prisoners. Falcon now knew that this was part of something big.

Falcon made his way to the ventilation shaft until he was just above the cell he picked up the nine lifeforms in. He smiled, as he put a bit of pressure onto the ventilation shaft gate under him.

It took only a bit of effort, as the almost-rusted gate came off easily, Falcon used all his strength to make sure it didn't fall. He put it down gently inside the shaft, as he jumped down, and landed on his feet. He stood up fully, to see numerous women, one man and two children sitting around. Falcon immediately felt concern for them.

Falcon took one step, as all of them awoke from whatever state they were in, and looked at Falcon, who immediately stood up straight, in case they were all Falcon fans.

Which they were not, when one of the women asked, "Who are you?"

"You don't know me?" Falcon muttered, a bit shocked, the mutters no one heard. So Falcon tuned his voice to normal volume and introduced himself, "Falcon. You can call me Falcon. Now, who are you?"

"Padmé. Padmé Amidala." The woman who had asked who Falcon was introduced himself, Falcon gasped, as he realised who he was talking to.

 _"Senator Amidala was one of greatest there is"_

Those were the words Anakin Skywalker told Falcon about Amidala, who also was his wife. Falcon bowed slightly in respect for the woman.

"Senator Amidala." Falcon greeted using her title. Padmé looked at Falcon, as did all the handmaidens.

"Are you going to rescue us?" One of the other women, who Falcon guessed were one of the handmaidens, asked with hope in her voice

"I would, but I didn't know that you all were prisoners. I'm sorry." Falcon sighed, as he lowered his head

"You didn't know, that's okay. But will you be able to rescue us?" Padmé asked

"Not all of you right now. I have a friend who knows you and has many connections, and a brilliant mind to go along with it." Falcon tried to reassure them.

"Who?" One woman who didn't look like a handmaiden asked

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Falcon answered, the answer was truly Anakin Skywalker, but Falcon didn't know if they could handle that.

"You know Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked, Falcon smiled

"Yes. I know Ahsoka Tano too." Falcon answered, as everyone was now looking at Falcon with newfound hope, Falcon continued, "I know them, and I'll be able to organise a rescue mission with them."

Before any conversation could continue, Falcon's helmet picked up two more lifeforms heading towards the cell they were in, the Bounty Hunter looked at all of them.

"I'm sorry, but my scanners say that there are two lifeforms heading this way, I need to go." Falcon backed away a bit.

"Come back, and rescue us." Padmé requested

"I will." Falcon quickly replied.

The F-Zero racer quickly jumped to the Ventilation Shaft, and closed the gate, and left as Genie and Goroh entered the cells.

Falcon sighed in relief and frustration, both feelings at the same time. He needed to tell Anakin about this! Or Obi-Wan Kenobi, possibly even Ahsoka. This was a serious situation and Falcon intended to get to the bottom of it.

All he needed to do now was escape.

Anakin headed out of the hideout with Obi-Wan, as they both sensed something. Anakin frowned, as he looked around the polluted atmosphere.

"You sensed it too?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan, who nodded affirmatively.

"We know you're there! Show yourself!" Anakin shouted to the sky, as a few people armed with katanas jumped off ledges of buildings, on which they were standing on.

"Anakin Skywalker. Samurai Goroh sends his regards." One of the people stated, Anakin frowned deeper, he knew what the people meant, as a lightsaber was unhooked from his belt, and was activated.

Obi-Wan followed suit, and activated his lightsaber, as the people who surrounded them charged at the Jedi. Anakin and Obi-Wan were back to back, now fighting off these bandits, Obi-Wan made a mental note to ask Anakin about these bandits.

He kept his mind on the fight, as blue had struck grey. He needed to survive this battle. Or else, there would be heck to pay from the dead, especially people like Adi Galia, or even Satine.

 **So, this is why I made the time skip! So, Padmé had been kidnapped by Samurai Goroh and Don Genie, who had made an alliance. Anakin and Obi-Wan must fight off Goroh's bandits while Falcon must tell Anakin or Obi-Wan about what happened. May the force be with you. _NEXT CHAPTER: EVEN MORE COMPLICATIONS_**


	6. Chapter 6: Announcement from Falcon

Chapter 6

 **A/N _22/6/2016_ : So, this chapter's changes are mostly fixing up my writing style, and also grammar fixes, nothing else.**

Perspiration was falling off the Chosen One's neck, as he defended himself from all the blades coming at him, the blades of Samurai Goroh's thugs.

Being Falcon's friend, Anakin Skywalker had many confrontations with Goroh, who had made an enemy out of him, since he was the only one that could beat Falcon in F-Zero, and Goroh was determined to beat both Skywalker, and Falcon.

Behind him, his brother, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was fighting behind him. Anakin smiled a bit at Obi-Wan, who was focused on fighting the enemy, this reminded the former Jedi Knight of the Clone War.

"Obi-Wan." The owner of the Sky Lion called, the Jedi Master responded by glancing at Anakin.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan simply replied, as Anakin smiled

"Why not lets use the Force?" The question was asked the immediate moment Obi-Wan walked back.

The two Jedi smiled at each other, as two lightsabers were deactivated to their hilt. All of Goroh's bandits looked questioningly at the two they were tasked to kill, what type of warrior would lower their swords in the heat of battle?

Obi-Wan and Anakin answered that question as they raised their arms, concentrating on the power that fuelled them to create a massive Force Wave.

All of the bandits were sent flying back by the dozens, all hitting the environment of dark bushes and trees, rendering them all unconscious. But, there were those who did not hit the environment, and stood back up with even more motivation to kill.

"Force!" Anakin muttered in frustration, of the failure, both unaware of the pun Anakin made.

"Anakin, please do not say that…" Obi-Wan started, making his voice soft and croaky in the process

Anakin interrupted immediately, stating, "It's disrespectful… I know."

The pair activated their lightsabers again, attempting to fight off the thugs, but what they didn't notice was two F-Zero machines coming along.

Captain Falcon saw the glows of the lightsabers, and immediately knew it was his friends. That's when the internal speakers of the Blue Falcon crackled, the voice of Ahsoka Tano was transmitted from her Orange Eagle.

"They seem to be in a lot of trouble, any ideas?" Ahsoka asked, concerned for Anakin

"Drive in." Falcon confidently stated.

The Blue Falcon accelerated, as it's right pedal was pressed. Hard. The G-Diffuser and engines howled in protest to the speed that the machine was accumulating. But Falcon did not stop there, he continued until the Captain's vehicle was noticed by everyone.

"Falcon!" Both Anakin and Obi-Wan called out, as every one of Goroh's bandits ran out, not wanting to deal with Captain Falcon.

"Anakin! We need to go to your place, quick!" Falcon exclaimed, as the Orange Eagle pulled up and revealed Ahsoka to be inside

"Where's the Sky Lion?" Anakin asked quickly, as Falcon nodded his head sadly

"Your place. Hop on!" The Captain held Anakin as he jumped in

Anakin went into the Blue Falcon, as Obi-Wan went into the Orange Eagle. Both vehicles flew ahead, accelerating fast. Though the Orange Eagle was ahead due to it's more advanced booster class, and the two machines were constantly boosting right then.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked, angrily

"I'll tell you more once we get to your place." Falcon vaguely stated, making Anakin frown

But their argument didn't have time to form, as Ahsoka contacted the Blue Falcon from her own vehicle, the internal speakers crackled on both vehicles.

"Me and Falcon had the liberty to get Obi-Wan an F-Zero vehicle, we called it the Yellow Hornet" Ahsoka stated, as Obi-Wan's hand immediately went to his chin, Ahsoka continued as Obi-Wan thought about this development, "As Falcon said, all the details of this will be discussed at your place Master, all I'll say about it is that this will require a lot of racing."

A grin formed on Anakin's face, he loved piloting and racing. _This mission will probably be easy_ , those are the words that were in Anakin's mind, as he was blissfully unaware of who was involved in this.

"Don't go exploding stuff yet, my friend, you don't even know a single detail of this." Falcon warned, in a teasing tone.

"I don't always explode stuff." The former Jedi huffed

"Yes you do Anakin." Obi-Wan spoke from the Orange Eagle, as the man who the statement was aimed for frowned.

The four racers quickly arrived at the main point of Mute City using the numerous emergency lanes that led to the centre of the megacity. They approached Anakin's secret garage, which immediately opened it's doors when the Blue Falcon and Orange Eagle were scanned.

The two vehicles slowly entered the expansive, white and bright garage, where the Sky Lion was parked, Obi-Wan realised that it looked like a light blue version of a Nubian N-1 Starfighter, except smaller and had the number '42' printed on.

Beside the Sky Lion there was a yellow vehicle, it was shaped like a generic F-Zero vehicle from the days of the Original F-Zero. Obi-Wan guessed that it was the Yellow Hornet.

"So, Falcon, what's the biz?" Anakin asked, the two other Jedi glanced at the Chosen One in confusion, of the words that were said

"Samurai Goroh isn't the only one involved in this. I found out something terrible." Falcon answered.

Ahsoka decided that she had no time for suspense, so she shouted, "What?"

Everyone glanced at Ahsoka, before Falcon walked towards the holotable on the middle of the room, it was compatible with holochips from the Jedi's home realm. The Captain pulled out a holochip from his pocket, and inserted it to a slot on the holotable, an image of Samurai Goroh and Don Genie negotiating appeared on the top of the table. Everyone in the room, except the one who had the holochip, gasped, as they realised what Falcon meant.

"Don Genie struck a deal with Goroh, Anakin, attacking you and Kenobi was only part of the plan, there was one major piece to the plan." The Captain told everyone, specifically Anakin.

"What was it?" Anakin asked, now getting concerned, if Goroh and Genie were both in this, then the results were not good

"Engineers who originally worked for Black Shadow managed to create a machine… exactly the same to what Obi-Wan and Ahsoka have, a Realm Remote." Was the answer from Falcon, as the two Jedi tried to process the words, Anakin paled considerably from that statement, but it got worse as Falcon continued, "The plan of theirs is to use Republic Technology in order to cheat F-Zero, beat us both and possibly kill us."  
"Republic? They accessed our universe!" Ahsoka exclaimed in anger

"Yes. They also kidnapped someone high up in order to do that." Was the final statement before Anakin ran towards Falcon, and put his face close to the other's.

"Who was it?" The Jedi Knight asked, fear laced in his voice

"I'm sorry Anakin, but it was Head of State, Padmé Amidala!" Falcon changed the image, so it showed Padmé on the holotable.

All three Jedi gasped at that, Obi-Wan thought that Padmé had been okay, but then… it had been one month since the Jedi Master visited her.

"WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" Anakin shouted, giving all the energy he had into it, Falcon staggered back from the volume his friend spoke in.

"Yes Anakin. Though, we should plan before we attack." Obi-Wan stated, as Anakin angrily turned towards his brother.

"Plan? Plan? No… we don't have the time. We must…" Ahsoka quickly put her finger on Anakin's mouth, making the 'quiet' motion and making Anakin stop his rant.

"We do. Without a plan, we'll all die." Obi-Wan stated

Falcon walked towards the three, with a solemn face "Obi-Wan's right. Anakin, we can't do this without a detailed plan."

The owner of the Sky Lion calmed himself, before he spoke, "Fine then. What do you propose?"

"I'll tell ya on the way to Port Town. Guys, get your vehicles." Falcon instructed, as the Jedi seemed quick to do it.

Once everyone was strapped into their vehicles, and Obi-Wan had seen the grades of his vehicle, which were Body 'B', Boost 'D' and Grip 'A', all of them simultaneously hovered from the ground, and sped out of the garage, Blue Falcon leading the pack.

 **That was the chapter! Next chapter will take place about a few hours after this one, where Falcon will discuss his plan to the Jedi near Port Town. Hopefully this chapter was good, and if anyone wants to review, then do so, I'm happy to receive any.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Plans

Chapter 7

 **Hello again to the fanfiction that's secretly important for the continuity of another franchise that is not mentioned here.**

 **A/N _22/6/2016_ : This chapter has three major changes due to things I've realised, one is that based on the Sky Lion's acceleration, it's maximum speed would be around 1060 km/h, not 1120 km/h, which is the average speed of an F-Zero machine, so the paragraph that stated the latter speed was changed. Details on Zoda was also improved along with my backstory for the Automatic Robots (Now called Two-Feature Robots), being told by Falcon. Other than that, usual grammar changes and stuff.**

All that was seen at the night was the glows of headlights from four F-Zero vehicles, each packed near each other, but far enough to glide through without any crashes.

The famed Blue Falcon was at the front, with it's partner vehicle, the Sky Lion, just behind it. The Orange Eagle and the Yellow Hornet were just trailing behind the two blue vehicles.

Their drivers, which were: Captain Falcon, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi, intended for the destination Port Town, the birthplace of Falcon and the main base for universal traders, bounty hunter and apparently all the scum that is in the universe.

Samurai Goroh and Don Genie were no different.

Anakin was still seething at the fact that Goroh kidnapped his wife… well, secret wife, but wife nonetheless. He wanted to crush that Samurai once and for all, and… he had a plan for that. Whatever Falcon planned, he would find a way to make sure the his plans worked.

His plans always had worked, despite Obi-Wan calling them 'half-baked' and 'acted on impulse'.

During the course of the Clone War, the Chosen One was forced to make plans every time he was not with a superior, and thus, had to learn how to win battles by strategic planning. So, he had. Managing to win every battle he was on with his legion, the 501st. The best thing was that there were little to no casualties with his plans.

Now, he made sure the Sky Lion glided smoothly at 700 km/h, the recommended speed when going through civilian streets. Despite F-Zero vehicles went more than that to the level of 1120 km/h, which was the highest speed the average F-Zero vehicle could go without Boost Power.

With boost power, it's speeds were a lot, it's booster class was 'A', the exact same as the Orange Eagle, the Sky Lion was similar to the Orange Eagle, but with stronger body and being heavier. So, the Sky Lion's body was B, boost was A and grip was C. Other than that, it was exactly the same as the Orange Eagle.

The Jedi Knight wondered when would be the time he would reveal the secret of the Orange Eagle.

Ahsoka sensed her Master was in deep thought, and looked at the cockpit of the Sky Lion, and seeing that he was looking forward, driving with no words, silent as the barren landscape of Dytherum, a planet back in the Tongruta's home realm which once had a Separatist outpost, with a factory owned by the Droid Army, that building had been destroyed by Jedi Knights Adenan Kornen and Faro Sheekano, who had both been Padawans back then. Since then, there had been no inhabitants on the planet.

The internal speakers of the Orange Eagle crackled, as Ahsoka heard Anakin's voice, "Yeah, Dytherum's literally the Silence of our home galaxy."

Unfamiliar with the location, Ahsoka asked, "Silence?"

"Silence is a planet with a special atmosphere, which filters sound, and the waves don't go very far. Scientifically proven that 120 dB, which is the total decibels made by the jets of an F-Zero vehicle, only travels the radius of a 30 cm. It's been a course in the original F-Zero, also for the first season of F-Zero X, after that, races were cancelled there." Anakin recounted, as Ahsoka smiled gently

"Interesting", was her comment to that

It was a few kilometres travelled, before Captain Falcon slowed down his vehicle, as Anakin slowed down too in order to not get knocked by the tail of the Blue Falcon. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan did the same, as the Sky Lion had two motors on it's sides which were very dangerous to get bumped by.

"I think it's time to tell you what I'm planning." Falcon told them, as they now travelled 500 km/h, two hundred kilometres less than the speed they were going

"Yeah. What's the plan then?" Anakin asked, as Ahsoka's musings faded, to now hear Falcon

It was a momentary silence, before Falcon started voicing his strategy though the microphone in his machine, "So we all go to the facility where Senator Amidala and her employees are being held, Ahsoka, before any of us enter, you will utilise stealth to plant bombs around the facility's main corridors."

The Captain managed to change the screens of the other three vehicles, thanks to an access code made by Anakin, which was compatible with select vehicles with special receptors, Falcon installed one on the Yellow Hornet. The Sky Lion and the Orange Eagle were built with it.

The image Falcon transmitted was the schematics of the entire facility, with four, large corridors being highlighted with the colour red, Ahsoka guessed that's where she would plant the bombs.

And she was right, when Falcon continued on with his plans, "Ahsoka, the corridors you plant the bombs are highlighted on your screen. Listen up now, you three, our aim is to arrest, not kill Samurai Goroh and Don Genie"

"The main aim of a Jedi is to not kill, that would not be too hard." Obi-Wan added in, as Falcon nodded

"Yes, so I'll enter the facility through one corridor, on the bottom.", the red highlights were gone, and replaced with a single, deep blue highlight on the bottom main corridor, showing the place where Falcon would enter the base through, he continued, "When you hear explosions, that's when you guys enter through the corridors highlighted with your machine's colours", the top corridor was highlighted a light blue, while the left corridor was highlighted orange and right yellow. "That is the plan."

"Basically, we explode, then enter." Ahsoka stated, as Anakin laughed, Falcon frowned, not knowing how to reply to the young girl's comment.

The few went along for minutes, as the facility came closer to view, Anakin recognised it from one of his previous adventures, when he had been chasing a criminal with alliances to Zoda, a criminal mastermind who plotted to take over the world and replace it with his own 'Zolorkian' Government, and was also an F-Zero racer for some reason. He had succeeded, and earned a plentiful bounty from that mission.

Though, that was about three years before.

The four realised that driving like they were was boring, at least to Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, who were used to excitement all the time, due to the war they participated in. The tongruta voiced this out to her former Master.

And, the Chosen One's reply was, "Hmm… I agree, just driving is kinda boring, why not we race to Port Town, it's only 75 km away from us, that should only take a few minutes."

"Yeah… great idea." Ahsoka smiled, as she contacted Obi-Wan and Falcon

"We should race to Port Town, it's only 75 km to the entrance of that town." Anakin told the two, immediately after they connected to the call

"Race?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly nervous, but Falcon was happy to race, especially before a tremulous period such as the mission to rescue Padmé

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Falcon exclaimed, as he accelerated fast, using Boost Power to zoom ahead, Anakin and Ahsoka following in hot pursuit.

"Force knows I'm not going to be the rotten egg!" Ahsoka exclaimed, in third place.

Obi-Wan realised that he needed to join the race in order to keep up, and mumbled, "Sith, is this really necessary?"

The Yellow Hornet booted ahead, as Anakin used his superior piloting skills in order to get ahead of Falcon, who smiled at the younger man's skill. He tried to get ahead of Anakin, who was making it hard by being right in front of the Blue Falcon.

Ahsoka found an advantage while Anakin was blocking Falcon, she had space to go through. She boosted ahead, but her former Master saw that, and laughed in response, as he activated his own booster and got ahead of the Tongruta's orange vehicle.

"You're getting too good, Snips!" Anakin exclaimed, mostly proud of his former apprentice

"But no one can beat the symbol of F-Zero!" Falcon laughed, as he used his own booster to get ahead of the two racers.

Obi-Wan activated his booster, to get ahead of Ahsoka and Falcon both, he was now focused on beating Anakin, in order to finish this race. Ahsoka saw Obi-Wan, and became a bit worried due to the fact that she was now last.

All the racers stayed bunched up together, trying to find an opening that they might be able to utilise, to go in front of their opponent ahead. Captain Falcon found an opening, and so used his booster in order to go ahead of Anakin, who swerved in order to avoid the famed Blue Falcon.

The facility was in view, as Anakin knew that the race would have to end soon, but Falcon gave no openings in the race, so he knew that 1st place was not for him this day.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were fighting for third place, Captain Falcon finished the race by going through the entrance of Port Town. Anakin groaned, as he went through the entrance. Ahsoka went through the entrance only a few seconds later with Obi-Wan closely behind.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, you know what to do." Falcon smiled, trying to be motivational, Anakin smiled back along with the two Jedi.

"Right. I'll go to the back corridor, while Obi-Wan takes the right and Ahsoka takes the left." The former-Jedi now Bounty Hunter replied.

"And, Ahsoka, take these bag of small bombs. They'll adjust themselves to the right place once you put them anywhere near the entrance of the corridor." Falcon handed Ahsoka a bag full of bombs. "Good luck, Anakin's pupil."

Ahsoka was motioned forward by Anakin, as she was confused by what Falcon meant, by the bombs 'adjusting themselves'. She forgot her thoughts, once the entrance was seen. The Tongruta took a bomb out of the bag, it was small, and flat, it also had multiple LEDs attached to it.

The bomb was placed on the ground, by Ahsoka, who almost jumped when it sprang out legs, walking further into the corridor, the former-Padawan looked at the bomb in interest, Falcon came up to Ahsoka, in order to explain what happened.

"That was a two-feature robot, programmed to do two things, in this case, move and explode. Basically, they were used by the military for 300 years, until this guy… Tyler… stole a bunch along with his friends. I acquired some from him. Apparently scientists are hoping that these things will replace energy bars in the future." The bounty hunter told her, who looked confusedly at Falcon

"Why? Aren't energy bars efficient?" Ahsoka asked, already knowing the convenience of healing energy through one area.

"Robots would give extra protection to the vehicle, and you wouldn't have to focus on staying on the energy bar. A two-feature robot can also connect to anything, even an F-Zero vehicle, so potentially, the vehicle may be able to make the robot get off them when needed." Was Falcon's answer, as Ahsoka nodded, and put five more bombs.

It took a few minutes, for Ahsoka to travel around the base with her Orange Eagle, and place at least ten bombs per corridor. She found that the bag became empty once she put five bombs on her corridor, where she jumped onto her vehicle, and waited for Falcon's call.

Meanwhile, inside the facility, many were not aware of the four racers planning to rescue the Republic Head of State, her children, employees and friends that were inside the cell. But Padmé Amidala was waiting on Falcon and Obi-Wan Kenobi, when a few guards came in and escorted the prisoners out.

"Do you really believe this… Falcon will rescue us?" Sabé, a friend of Padmé who had a case of wrong place, wrong time, asked.

"I have full faith in it, I have this… feeling… he will." Padmé stated, before the guards sharply told them to be quiet.

Padmé had full faith that Falcon would come back and rescue them, and she hoped that her faith was not misplaced.


	8. Chapter 8: Explosions and a Racer's Deal

Chapter 8

 **Important Note: I have edited all the previous chapters, either making grammar corrections, fixing up my writing style or modifying an entire scene so it fits what I found out about F-Zero. I suggest re-reading this entire fanfic before continuing.**

 **Other than that, sorry for not being able to update for a while (10 weeks actually)! I promise to not lose my charger ever again, that made me not able to write (along with the fact that I lost inspiration for fanfiction due to me creating an original story and reading the Harry Potter series).**

Padmé Amidala and her children, along with the people meant to guard the Nubian senator, along with Handmaidens, were pushed forward by few robots and humans. Goroh smiled, as he saw all the women, men and kids be forced to kneel in front of him.

Few figures walked forward, they were the Jedi Council, robes billowing, wearing shades of white and beige, lightsabers at hip, these twelve stopped on the side of Goroh and Genie, with the prisoners in between.

The Jedi Council, after being told by Samurai Goroh about the Nubian Senator, had come using their own Realm Remote. They had been given two, with one given to Jedi Kenobi and Tano.

At this point, even the Council was wondering where they were.

"Greetings. I am Don Genie, Head Mogul of the Universal Traders Co." Genie introduced himself to the collective of twelve from another realm.

Master Yoda, though the leader of the Council, was not leading the negotiations, as one Council Member introduced himself, "Mace Windu. Jedi Master of the Council."

The atmosphere was terse in the building, with no-one having any idea what would happen, except for the fact that they needed to convince the other side to give up something for another thing.

"Now… to discuss the terms of contract, we are willing to give you the prisoner…" Goroh started, making Windu's eyebrow rise, "In return for technology…"

"What technology?" Asked Shaak Ti, sternly

"High-Class Republic technology that is used in your vehicles, we do not know much about your realm, but we are aware that you have more technology than we do." Genie stated

These words started the discussion about Republic Technology and the Nubian Prisoners, also the F-Zero machines that were planned to be modified. The Jedi Council and the two F-Zero racers continued to set their own terms.

Outside the warehouse, It was ultimately near Anakin Skywalker when Ahsoka set the final robots to move towards the base itself. She honestly felt a bit queasy, hoping that whoever gave Falcon the technology was trustable.

"Are you okay Snips?" The Jedi Knight behind her asked in concern

"Ani…", Ahsoka called her former Master, while not knowing what possessed her to call him that, "Hopefully this goes out all well."

"Erm…", Anakin awkwardly shuffled his feet, he knew how emotional Ahsoka became after he went to the F-Zero Realm, "I shall be with you. Always. This mission will go well, and we will have rescued Padmé, Samurai Goroh will be apprehended."

Ahsoka felt another pang of jealousy at that, along with a wave of sadness, she knew Anakin and Padmé had married before she and Anakin had met. When the Tongruta got older, she realised that she felt attraction to Anakin, and when the man had been taken to the F-Zero realm, she had been devastated, as she had lost her loved one.

What Ahsoka feared now, is that the mission had a high-risk due to their small group being outnumbered… but even if they left the warehouse alive, Anakin would be in love with Padmé, and Ahsoka would be ignored all over again.

"Anyway, you get to your vehicle, we need to do that." Anakin spoke, making Ahsoka feel a bit more insecure, he was telling her to leave now.

So she did, resisting the urge to show her emotions, apparently she had too much time to think before racing Anakin, she had been thinking of him, in the process her feelings for her Former Master came up again.

So, the Tongruta ran, as requested by Anakin. Well, not exactly run, but she could only do that right now, she wanted to get away from the other Jedi Knight right now, or… Jedi Master, Ahsoka had passed her trials.

She ran all the way to her vehicle, and hopped on, all two-feature robots have been placed, and everyone was getting on their vehicles, preparing for the plan. But, Anakin had other ideas.

Ideas of not to just apprehend, but to kill Goroh and Genie. He wanted to, and frankly, based off all the crimes Genie did, execution might just be the sentence for the rich bastard.

So, the now-Bounty Hunter made a calling transmission from his vehicle, to the nearest police machine. The screen in the light-blue vehicle flickered, trying to find the appropriate screen to connect with. And, ultimately, the screen blurred, and then an image came up as the Sky Lion had connected with the White Cat, the vehicle of a fellow racer and combat-space pilot of the Galaxy Space Federation, in easier words, affiliated with the police.

"Anakin Skywalker, what can I do for you?" Asked Jody on the screen, her voice flowing from the speakers gracefully

"Jody Summer. I need assistance, as I might have evidence of criminal activity from both Goroh and Don Genie. And don't worry about Genie trying to buy his way out of jail this time, I can handle that, all I need is legal presence." The Jedi simply answered

"You were responsible for many arrests in the previous years, I will help you, especially if the results are Genie in jail. He has flaunted too many crimes already! Where are you?" Asked the woman again, Anakin quickly answered that

"Port Town. Warehouse Nine. Entrance One."

"Then I shall come along, luckily I am close to your location, among with many police vehicles."

Those words from the woman, and the call had been cancelled. Anakin smiled, he knew what would happen next. All that was needed to do then was to head in. A very simple plan that Anakin knew would not fail, like all his other plans.

So, the operation started, with Falcon going into the warehouse first, he had programmed the two-feature robots to explode when an F-Zero vehicle moves over it, but then, it wouldn't happen yet, as the robots were half-way through the corridor, which was pretty long.

Meanwhile, the negotiations were going not-so-well, as Mace Windu warned Genie, "The magnitude of your request is enormous! It will take the ratification of the entire Senate for your requests to be fulfilled."

"In that case, if you don't get the permission, then you will not get the prisoner!" Goroh exclaimed, casting a glare at the Jedi Masters.

"If you do not give us the prisoners, then we shall be forced to apprehend you." Another random Jedi Master warned, as Genie laughed at the statement

"Your threats are no use to me!"

After that, only a minute after Falcon gone into the warehouse, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka decided to make their approach, each starting their vehicle and moving ahead at a very fast speed. The negotiations continued when the rumbling was heard.

Random members of Samurai Goroh's gang had been speaking to each other, when the blue vehicle sped ahead, immediately, everyone who saw knew what it was. The Blue Falcon.

"It's Falcon! Get him!" One of the members barked, pulling out his katana and throwing it at the speedy vehicle.

Everyone screamed out in anger, swearing as loudly as they could, while trying to prepare their weapons

A barrage of katanas, bullets and arrows were thrown, some people ran towards the vehicle, all trying to grab hold of it's body. Projectiles were aimed at the vehicle, but it's driver merely smiled, knowing that the first set of robots were ahead.

Thus, as one person managed to get scalded by the thrusters of the Blue Falcon, as it flew over the two-feature robots, which immediately turned red from blue, and then exploded, killing many.

"What was that?" Asked Goroh, as the rumbling became more intense, making everyone stop talking and look around for the source of any explosion.

From there, events were quick, as Falcon, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka all accelerated ahead as fast as they could, activating all the two-feature robots to explode. From the first one, the robots were set up closer to each other.

"Well, moment of truth." The Captain stated, as his blue vehicle started going over many robots, eliciting many sparks and explosions, all while people were dying everywhere due to the explosion.

But that wasn't minded at all. The three vehicles went ahead almost automatically, gliding along as if the surroundings weren't there.

The situation was the opposite outside of the cockpit, as many people ran and prepared, for the incoming attack, the rumbles more frequent, and a huge 'BANG' was heard by the Jedi Council, Goroh, Genie and their current prisoners.

Meanwhile, Anakin, who had been idling, had sensed the police and Jody come very close to his location, so, the Jedi went into his trusty F-Zero machine and accelerated ahead, not waiting for the police. He smiled, knowing his plan was working thus far.

In the centre of the warehouse, with many people running, the explosions got closer, until there was a flash of yellow, and a man running into the room.

"Samurai Goroh!" The man yelled, for his leader

"What is it?" The bulky leader asked, turning to the man

"Captain Falcon… he's", whatever the man wanted to say was muted by a final explosion, and the arrival of the Blue Falcon, which stopped.

The helmeted figure of Captain Falcon hopped out of the vehicle, surprising everyone, except for the prisoners, who all smiled at the Bounty Hunter. Falcon made a brief smile towards them, and headed towards Goroh and Genie with a frown.

"Falcon!" The 6-year-olds Luke and Leia exclaimed

"Goroh… this has gone too far!" Falcon exclaimed in righteous anger

"Falcon, fancy seeing you here. Are you here to stop us?" Genie asked, his voice eloquent, the Bounty Hunter made no reply, as the Trader then added, "How predictable."

"Not as predictable as you might think." The Captain smirked after that statement, as there were more dead bodies littered around, along with more explosions. The Orange Eagle and the Yellow Hornet arrived at the scene, with their drivers, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, jumping off at that moment, shocking the Jedi Council.

"Don Genie. So we meet again." Obi-Wan sarcastically greeted, rubbing his beard, and then smirking, and saying, "The Bounty Hunter you tried to hire the day you captured us told me about all the laws you broke… so many that you would be arrested on both Galaxy Federation and Republic Courts.", everyone allied to Falcon had to laugh at that comment.

"What is this all about, Kenobi?", asked Windu, glancing at the Auburn man.

"This man", Ahsoka was the one who replied, pointing at Genie in accusation, "Is in possession of slaves, he made me into one."

"WHAT?" Shaak Ti asked, very shocked at this point, every Jedi in the room other than Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were.

"I deny that!" Genie exclaimed, crossing his arms in indignation, as there was rumbling heard, and the whole building shook

"Oh shut that hole on your face!" Falcon drawled, "You kidnapped Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano, turning the latter into your own slave for reasons of beating me and Ana-my fellow partner in the Races!"

Falcon's words made everyone who did not know that gasp. The Jedi Council other than Obi-Wan stood in shocked silence, while the Jedi Master, Ahsoka and Falcon all glared at Genie. Genie looked pleadingly at Goroh, who seemed to contemplate on what to do.

"I wonder, where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan suddenly muttered, it shouldn't have taken that long.

But, no one got to answer that, as there were many explosions from the robots, flashes from the explosions and screams of the dying. The burning of jets and the very recognisable sound of the booster feature of F-Zero vehicles.

The only unusual sound, was the blaring of police sirens, and whistling which would be heard only on jet planes, probably what it was.

 _'What is the police doing here'_ , thought Falcon questioningly, then narrowed his eyes, as the Sky Lion arrived on the scene, with more dead bodies flying around, but no one minded that.

The cockpit opened, to reveal none other than Anakin Skywalker. Padmé, all her handmaidens and guards that had been with her during the Clone War and the Jedi Council all gasped as they saw the strong figure of the long-haired man wearing black armour, laden with medals and symbols. Lightsaber on his hand, Anakin strode forward.

Suddenly, the blue blade was activated, and pointed at both people who had taken the Nubians as prisoners in the first place, one of them who had enslaved Ahsoka, "Samurai Goroh", was the first words the Jedi stated, "In the name of the Galaxy Federation, you are under arrest for thievery, coercion of children into a group which is already illegally made and the unlawful kidnapping of many, including Head of State Padmé Amidala from Naboo and her employees!", everyone, except Falcon was stunned at the charges. Don Genie widened his eyes in fear when Skywalker glared at the portly man, "And Don Genie, you're also under arrest for thievery, encouraging corruption across many different trade fronts, influencing the criminal underworld, resisting arrest many times, lying at courts, slavery, suspected rape, murder and association with the criminal BS Group, along with many others I will not bother to list!"

Everyone, already stunned at Anakin's presence and the charges displayed, ultimately could not say anything when the police came in, along with Jody Summer, who smiled gratefully at Anakin before turning to the two.

"You… you… You bought the police into this?!" Falcon asked, almost shouting

"I had no choice. You know that if we arrested them alone, Genie would have been able to buy both his and Goroh's freedom." Anakin argued, deactivating his lightsaber as the Jedi's friend backed away, supposing that it had been a good point.

"That's right, but, I refuse to be arrested this time!" Goroh exclaimed angrily, trying to run away, but it was Anakin's outstretched hand that stuck both Goroh and Genie into their places, the Chosen One's blue eyes flashing with hatred.

"Though, I have a way around you guys getting arrested." Anakin stated, making Jody put a hand on her chin, making her wonder what was going on. "It involves a deal."

"A deal? What… deal?" Genie stated, the last word with resentment, still stuck where he was like a statue.

"A racer's deal. Samurai Goroh, I challenge you, the driver of Sky Lion, three-time champion of the F-Zero X Grand Prix Cup and once winner of the Death Race Annual Event, to a five-lap race across the course Port Town: Half Pipe!" Anakin bit out, shocking Falcon.

Falcon knew that there were about seven racecourses in Port Town, the original two, two built for the first X season, and the three most modern ones, built for the GX/AX season. The three modern courses being Aeropolis, Half Pipe and Cylinder Wave. Half Pipe was the hardest if all the F-Zero Courses in Port Town were compared with each other, due to many obstacles that can give opponents several kilometres of advantage.

He didn't like this. At all, so the Captain put in his two bucks, "Anakin, what are you doing?"

"Taking advantage of the rules, Goroh, if I lose, you shall receive all my money and permission to take… my life." Anakin bargained, making everyone gasp, Padmé and Ahsoka both looked shocked and betrayed at that.

"Anakin…", The Nubian muttered sadly, as Anakin's former Apprentice sighed

"Same conditions for you Goroh!" Anakin exclaimed, releasing both Genie and Goroh from the Force Hold.

"DEAL!" Goroh angrily exclaimed, stomping angrily towards Anakin.

They both gripped each other's hand painfully, and shook them firmly, sealing the deal both legally and morally. Obi-Wan sighed, Ahsoka and Padmé looked like they were about to cry and Falcon looked murderous. Genie laughed at this new development as Jody sighed slightly.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Falcon bellowed loudly, glaring at his friend


	9. Chapter 9: Talk of the Jedi

Chapter 9

 _Previously:_

 _"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Falcon bellowed loudly, glaring at his friend_

Present:

Everyone stood there silently, as Skywalker glanced at his vehicle, the Sky Lion, it was slightly banged up after the whole explosion experience, but it was still the most powerful vehicle in the entire F-Zero series.

"YOU… just… Anakin… ah well… I guess now the deal has been finalised…" Falcon looked down, as the two men who had made the deal glared at each other.

"This race'll happen at One 'O Clock, tomorrow, got it Skywalker?" Goroh asked Anakin, one finger pointing at Anakin angrily.

"Got it", was the answer to that question

"And, I do suggest we all stay here and prepare for the race." Don Genie added, smirking at Anakin

"Of course." Anakin smirked back, making the Captain frown  
"Now Anakin, I believe it's time you got reacquainted with old friends." Falcon glanced at the Jedi Council, which made Anakin groan inwardly, the Captain then glared at some of Samurai Goroh's men who had been roaming around, "And you all, make sure that no one cowards out of this deal! If it happened, it happened!"

"Falcon… the police will get right to that…" Jody told the angry, masked man

"But, you do know, Captain Falcon, that you need to be arrested for the murders of Black Shadow and Deathborn, along with many other charges…" A police officer tried to break the news to Falcon, who growled in anger and embarrassment, realising that he had no choice.

While Falcon had been trying to convince the cops not to arrest him, Anakin was having a long-delayed conversation with the Jedi Council, one he really did not want to attend. But then, he really had to, no matter what.

"Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight…" Mace Windu stated, making Anakin glare at the dark-skinned man

"Former. Jedi Knight." Anakin put emphasis on the first word, then allowing the man to continue

The twelve stood in silence for a moment, before Jedi Master Kit Fisto glanced at Anakin, frowned slightly and then spoke.

"Skywalker, you never did leave the Jedi Order."

"I know, but I enjoy being the Knight of F-Zero rather than the Chosen One. And I am not leaving the Sky Lion! I haven't been a Jedi for five years, like… I don't wanna be in it anymore!" Anakin snapped, glancing briefly at his vehicle

"Then… you must hand over your lightsaber, you should know that." Windu told the former Jedi, who went back to a neutral expression.

"I know. But, the Grand Master needs to be here when and if I do leave the Jedi Order."

"Well, you were expelled anyway… when Senator Amidala revealed that you were married to her… and she had your children…" Master Shaak Ti told the younger Jedi as carefully as possible, other than Obi-Wan, she was the Jedi that knew Anakin best.

"True. That is why I do not want to be a Jedi anymore, I am attached to Falcon, he's my best friend… also Obi-Wan, like a brother. Ahsoka like a daughter." Anakin stopped there, confessing the names of those he was attached to, not including Padmé, of whom they already knew.

"I shall bring Master Yoda then." Master Chi elected, moving away from the group.

Anakin glanced at the Jedi Master and spoke to him, "Congratulations on being in the Council."

"Thanks Anakin. Congratulations on finding a career you wanted." Master Chi smiled, before turning on his Realm Remote, opening the blue portal, and walking through.

Obi-Wan came by, smiling slightly as Master Chi went through. He was slightly saddened that Anakin wanted to leave the Jedi Order, but Jedi Master obviously did not blame his former Apprentice. It was long time coming.

"So, Skywalker, how did you end up in this realm?" Windu asked raising an eyebrow

The person mentioned just glanced at the Jedi Master, before answering, "It's a long story, involving some Dark Magic and an influx from the Force that only happened due to dimensional…" Anakin stopped his rambling, before saying, "I'll tell when Yoda comes along."

"And here he is." Chi stepped out of a newly-formed portal, with Yoda in front, glancing at Anakin now.

"Tell us now, you must. Interesting your circumstances are." Yoda spoke, in his backwards form of language

"Well… it all started during the time I told you guys of the Sith Lord."

 _~~~Flashback~~~_

 _A 23-year old Anakin Skywalker was seething, he just experienced Master Windu telling him to stay in the Council Chambers, how dare they? He was the Chosen One!_

 _The man glanced at the apartment of his wife… his wife that is destined to die, if he didn't do anything about it! It was frustrating, knowing that the only choice to save his wife was going to be exterminated… like vermin._

 _'Which he probably is', thought Anakin, he didn't know what to think about the Jedi nor the Sith._

 _"Skywalker… Anakin…" A voice then called out, a female voice, Anakin turned back, to see a female, with white hair._

 _"Who are you?" Anakin asked, surprised at the appearance of the woman_

 _"I am the power you wield… the power the Order says they listen to."_

 _"Force…" Anakin looked on at the woman… an incarnation of the Force itself_

 _"Yes. Anakin, my boy, there are dark times ahead, even darker if I put you in this universe. You need to stay away from events, until the Darkness shall strike again… in the wrong universe."_

 _"What do you…"_

 _Anakin could not complete his question, as the Hero-with-no-Fear got sucked into a white portal that seemed to form under him, as his Force-Presence dimmed significantly in the universe he was in._

 _~~~End Flashback~~~_

"So that's what happened, you saw the Force?" Windu asked, questioningly

"But what of 'Dark Magic' and all that stuff?" Fisto asked, confused

"Oh… I heard those stuff as I went through the portal, landed in Mute City, where I found out about F-Zero, and then raced… that's how I met Falcon by the way." Anakin responded.

"And, how did you meet him?" Shaak Ti asked, raising an 'eyebrow'

Anakin went into another story, "Well…"

 _~~~Flashback~~~_

 _It was at the aftermath of the Aeropolis: Multiplex. The city itself was amazing! And the entire region was controlled by a Super Computer! Just the type of place Anakin wanted to stay in, but then, he didn't have enough money to do so and then survive while having an F-Zero garage in the same building. So he had to buy an apartment in Mute City, on the poorer area to do all the three things._

 _But, Aeropolis was worth the visit, as Anakin now wanted to go see all the mechanical stuff in the lightly-coloured city, which was now shaded pinkish from the sunset. Anakin saw more letters that were… he thought the locals called it 'Japanese'._

 _To understand signs, Anakin learned a bit of Japanese, enough to read basic signs and saw a few words important to get around with. But, most of the people talked in Basic, so that was good._

 _But, that wasn't the issue, there was none. Anakin had won his fifth consecutive F-Zero race! The man earned only a minimality of money from this, only fifty-thousand dollars, enough to go by and survive in a world like the Realm he landed in just weeks before._

 _"Skywalker!"_

 _The voice came from behind, so the Jedi turned around, only to see the helmeted figure of the elusive Captain Falcon. Deciding that the chance won't come another day, Skywalker decided to humour the famous racer who never talked to anyone._

 _"Captain. What are you doing here?" Anakin asked, sounding curious_

 _"Oh… I just wanted to know if you rigged the races, you just don't win ten times in an F-Zero GX Grand Prix, Skywalker." Falcon hissed the name out, believing Anakin to be another Black Shadow, or worse, Deathborn._

 _"No. I am just naturally better than everyone else… I practiced since I was three. No lie."_

 _"Three? Really?"_

 _Sensing Falcon's suspicion, Anakin replied with, "Yes. If you don't believe me… that's your decision. Believe me Falcon, I don't want to make an enemy out of you, and it may be in your best health to not make an enemy out of me"_

 _That line only served to make Falcon laugh, as he realised that the man wouldn't hurt him and did not rig the races._

 _"Well Skywalker, I'll attempt beat you in that case, don't do anything funny. Is that clear?"_

 _"Crystal."_

 _With that, the two left, unaware that they would become friends after talking to each other_

 _~~~End Flashback~~~_

"Interesting. So it took time to develop the attachment?" Windu asked, making Anakin frown

"Yes. That is why I became a former-Jedi. To be his only friend." Anakin answered

"A kind thing to do, good job, Anakin." Shaak told the one who stated the story earlier, who nodded his head. Windu frowned at the Tongrutan

"Thus, young Skywalker, fear I do that in the Order, you cannot be kept. Your lightsaber, surrender it, you must." Yoda stated, as Windu outstretched a palm at Anakin, who picked up said weapon from his utility belt, and hesitantly looked at it.

His lightsaber helped him so much recently, but then… he hadn't used it in a very long time, yet, it was a sign of sentimentality… he knew that the lightsaber had to be given, but he didn't want to part with his weapon, which he had grown attached to.

"Anakin, I know how you feel, but you must give your lightsaber… it is part of your life, as a Jedi, not as a racer." A friendly voice spoke, which Anakin turned to, seeing Obi-Wan.

Anakin knew Obi-Wan was right, but he had one more question. He would ask that now rather than later.

Swallowing up his shyness, the former Jedi asked, "Can you give me the supplies for a new one?"

The auburn Force-User thought about that for a moment, before answering: "Of course."

Anakin nodded, getting the determination and lowering the lightsaber to Windu's hand, who closed his palm upon it once Anakin released the weapon that faithfully served him throughout the Clone War and after that.

Silence was the next thing, as Anakin left the room, no words were required, everyone already knew what was going to be said next, all they could do now is mourn the loss of, admittedly, one of their best Jedi. One who had the courage to do what none other Jedi could.

Give the lonely person a friend.

 **Really sorry for not updating in a while, I just lost a lot of inspiration due to me thinking up new stories… sorry!**


	10. Goodbye Letter

I really don't want to do this, but I have to. I'm sorry everyone, for doing this.

Goodbye.

Fellow readers,

I am very sorry to say that I need to stop writing fanfiction. Each day passes and I don't update, either not finding the inspiration or the time to do so. So, as of now, all my fanfictions are on permanent hiatus, and will not be updated ever again. I apologise immensely for any inconveniences.

If any of you guys are good writers, and want to take the ideas of my incomplete fanfiction, and rewrite them into your own accounts, then PM me and ask if you can adopt the story… though I'll probably say yes to the first person that asks. All I can advise is to not adopt too many stories at one time… that's how I fell.

But seriously, I am sorry. Currently, I am focused on other things, which I find to be more enjoyable than writing fanfiction, hopefully all of you understand that. My account or stories won't be updated after this, but I will check occasionally to respond to any reviews and PM's that anyone sends me.

With much apologies,

AEStarWars


End file.
